


Trouble

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [54]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Constructed Reality, Fanvids, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Vexercises, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: The torrid affair of Gotham's two most extra billionaires.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Bruce Wayne
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Vexercises!





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> External source from, of course, Velvet Goldmine. This was inspired by the 'crossover with a different genre' Vexercise but (clearly) could not be contained in a one-minute vidlet.
> 
> Music by Taylor Swift.

[Trouble](https://vimeo.com/430782899) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
